


Hide My Cat, I Swear I'll Pay You Back

by Jaz_kat_silver



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, basically cat weed, mentions of catnip, volatile cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaz_kat_silver/pseuds/Jaz_kat_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Hey, you live next door and we haven’t properly met, but here’s my secret cat can you look after it for a couple of hours? The landlord’s fixing my sink and he can’t find out I’ve been keeping a pet” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide My Cat, I Swear I'll Pay You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hover text for the Spanish for computer users.  
> Asterisk for mobile users with translations in the end notes.
> 
> Based off of this prompt:  
> http://pretty-bad-au-ideas.tumblr.com/post/117158167048/13
> 
> Thanks to @KarBT (how do you tag on this thing?) for correcting my Spanish.

Honest to God this wasn’t the weirdest thing he’s ever witnessed but it was moving it’s way up the list. Cougar raised his brow as he watched his neighbor from across the hall crawling on his hands and knees swiping at what sound like...a cat? From under the small table that Mrs. Roberta keeps in the hall with her fig. It was one of the one nice things in the hallway that really didn’t distract you much from the ugly green floral wallpaper of the walls. It would be a shame if it fell.

“Listen, I swear I will get you the good shit if you just be a nice kitty and come out. I’ll even throw in those kitty starflakes you like.” The blonde whined to the cat barely retracting his hand in time as the cat swiped and hissed. Cougar heard him huff and come up to sit on his knees allowing him to actually see the blonde’s face. His strong jaw was clean shaven except for the blonde goatee and tinted circular glasses rested on his straight nose behind blues eyes. “Okay, but know this means war and I tried being nice.” He dropped down again reaching both hands under the table earning a loud wail from the animal. Shifting backwards pulling out a calico cat that clawed and wiggled in his arms he continued, “You did this to yourself fuzz butt. I was willing to help you out and get you high but nooooo that’s not good enough for you.” Cougar watched as the blonde rolled onto his feet while tucking the small ball of fur under his arm. Now on his feet the blonde turned back towards his apartment and closed the door behind him.

Cocking his head to the side Cougar shook his head. Catching his neighbor arguing with his cat and bribing it with the equivalence of cat weed is weird enough but the Powerpuff Girl boxers really set it off.

****

 

The continuous knocking was driving him insane. Cougar was five seconds away from throwing the door open just to kill whoever was there with his bare hands. Regardless of how “well” his psychiatrist says he’s doing he’s willing to move backwards in his progress if it gets the banging to stop. A knock came again ripping a growl from Cougar’s throat as he got up from the couch and stalked over to the door to yank it open.

“Que?!”* He snarled causing his neighbor to take a step back while earning a hiss from the animal in his arms. With a coo to the cat the blonde looked up giving a sheepish smile. 

“So, uh, hey. You live next door and we haven’t properly met yet but here’s my secret cat can you look after her for a couple of hours?” Halfway through his run on sentence the blonde held out his not pleased looking cat. “The landlord is coming to fix my sink and I can’t let him know I’ve been keeping a pet.”

“No.” He watched as his neighbor's face dropped and his shoulders slumped. “Get out of my doorway. Stop knocking.” As he tried closing the door it was stopped by a foot in the jab. 

“Look, I get that we don’t know each other and you have no reason to want to help me, but I can’t loose her so please can you do me this solid and look after my cat? I can’t afford to be kicked out and I don’t want her going back to the shelter.” The blonde held up his cat again that seriously looked five seconds away from shredding his arm off. It’s golden eyes glared up at him and seemed to look at him with the scrutiny of a mother who thinks you’re not good enough for the task. With a huff and narrowed eye Cougar looked to the cat and then her owner. Blue eyes met and held his as he plucked the cat from the blonde’s hands to cradle her against his body. A grin formed on his neighbor’s lips and for the first time in a long time Cougar wondered what they would feel like under his. “You are a god send. I swear I’ll pay you back for this just let me know what you want. Food, beer, someone financially ruined.” At the last part Cougar raised his brow. “What can I say, I’m a very brilliant guy.” Turning the blonde dragged over the scratching post and cat food he brought. Placing it in Cougars living room the blonde grinned again. “I’m Jake by the way.”

“Cougar.”

“Huh, that sound ominous and badass. Well I guess I’ll just go back to my apartment and wait for the landlord.” He shifted his weight to his right foot. “Ah, thanks.” With that he smiled and practically ran to his apartment leaving cougar in the middle of his holding a cat who’s name he didn’t even know with his door wide open.

“Por lo menos esta vez tenía los pantalones puestos."

****

 

Some time later after Cougar finally got the cat accustom to him (which took far longer than he’s comfortable admitting) there was a knock on his door. Groaning he picked the cat up out of his lap and set her on the reclining chair next to the couch. If it was anyone other than Jake they wouldn’t know the cat was there since the back faced the door. A look through the peephole confirmed it was Jake and Cougar opened the door. The blonde had his grin in place when Cougar opened the door to him. Gesturing him to come inside Cougar moved back to his spot on the end of the couch and waited for the cat to jump back into his lap. It took no longer than a minute before she was stretched out resuming her nap right where she left off. 

“Man, I can no thank you enough.” Jake sat beside him plucking the animal up who growled and glared at her owner for being disturbed once again. She settled only once he began petting her flank and purring once he scratched under her chin. “Who’s a good kitty? Frank is.” He clicked his tongue and nuzzled her.

A small smile crept its way to Cougar's face as he watched the pair. “She is a girl cat no?”

“Cougar,” Jake started lifting his head up to look the Hispanic man in the eye. “Are you telling me that women can’t be named Frank? I’ll have you know I had an aunt named Frank.” With a shake of his head Cougar just listened and watch Jake explain the negativity involving those thoughts and about his Auntie Frank who took shit from no one. Apparently she once body slammed her 200lb ex into the hood of his father’s truck. 

“You want to tell me why you had me watch Frank?” He asked once Jake's story came to an end.

“Uh dude I told you land lord.” He continued to pet his cat as he looked down at her avoiding Cougar’s eyes.

“Si, you did. But I know the landlord and Clay has not mentioned a sink and neither has his partner.” _Si hubiera habido un problema habría escuchado a Roque quejándose toda la semana acerca de eso._ Shifting to look at Jake, Cougar watched as he flushed and stilled his hand. Frank poked her head up to glare at Cougar deeming him the reason why her human stopped giving her attention. With a smirk Cougar rose from his spot and moved in front of Jake. The other looked up but quickly lowered his head again as his flush deepened. “If you wanted to speak with me you can just ask. Now come, me and Frank made us dinner.” 

“Wha-”

“You are not the only one interested.” That and Cougar wanted to know what underwear he had on today too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so second work that I'm publishing EVER. Please give me some feed back and let me know how I can improve. Ah I may continue it based on my mood or feed back. Idk.
> 
> *"Que?!" = What?!  
> *"Por lo menos esta vez tenía los pantalones puestos." = At least he had pants on this time.  
> *"Si..." = Yes...  
> *"Si hubiera habido un problema habría escuchado a Roque quejándose toda la semana acerca de eso." = If there had been a problem he would have heard Roque bitch all week about it.  
> 


End file.
